Over the Edge
by Tamashi Horo
Summary: This fic will touch up on the dark subject of suicide, so be warned. If you or someone you know is suffering from suicidal thoughts, I urge you to seek help. Life is not as bad as it seems, you just have to live one day at a time and things will pick up. Alvinette Oneshot


Over the edge

* * *

Hi everyone, Tamashi here. Sorry for the long delay between stories, I have be swamped with other stuff. This fic will be an Alvinette story. While not my favourite pairing, it's not my least favourite. Sorry Alvittany fans

This fic will touch up on the dark subject of suicide, so be warned. If you or someone you know is suffering from suicidal thoughts, I urge you to seek help. Life is not as bad as it seems, you just have to live one day at a time and things will pick up

I hope you guys and girls enjoy, please don't forget to comment and favourite if you liked this fic

* * *

She looked down over the roofs ledge at the four story drop, her heart pounding in her chest. Her feet teetered on the ledge as she tried to summon the courage to jump.

She fought back her bitter tears, her fingers picking at the hem of her shirt. Why did everyone just forget about her? Was she so weak and quite that she was so forgettable? Not even her sisters would give her the time of day any more. Brittany was busy being out with her friends or with her boyfriend. Eleanor was always doing some important sports activity or cooking or out with Theodore.

What she hated most, was the fact that she'd even grown distant from Simon. He'd been her only true friend for years, they'd even dated for a while. That didn't end up lasting

Jeanette Miller is nothing but a waste of space, why should she even bother with life anymore. Being bullied on a daily basis, the only time it stopped is when he made them

Another thing wrong with her, she had a crush on a boy she knows she'll never have. He's athletic, confident, and popular, even a though he's also a troublemaker. He is perfect to her, but he was taken

Brittany has already snatched him up and he adored her despite her diva like nature. He loved her even though she often treated her like garbage.

Here stands Jeanette Miller, on the roof of her school. She was ready to end it, she is alone, forgotten and with the death of her caretaker on her mind. It is all too much, without Miss Miller. Who was the only one who really cared about her, she had nothing left

Once again she looked down at the drop, tears now streaking down her face. This was it.

She was about to step forwards, when a hand caught her shoulder. She froze under the strong grip that wanted to pull her back, it was not harsh but more comforting. Someone had come to save her from herself

Jeanette turned to face her saviour, her violet eyes meeting soft brown eyes. They looked so filled with concern, a caring gaze that pierced right though her

She knew who she was now face to face with, it made her heart flutter in her chest. She didn't know he actually cared about her, that anyone cared.

It was like a dam broke when he spoke to me, his voice quiet and reserved.

"Jean, you ok?" He asked her

She couldn't hold it back anymore, a huge weight felt like it was crushing her. Her sobs started as she grasped his shirt, the red fabric balling in her hand

She expected him to back away or even laugh at her. But it never came. He simply put his arm around her and held her in a tight embrace

"Please talk to me" He sounded as if he were struggling to hold his own emotions

"Why does everyone hate me, teat me as if I'm not here" She said as she sobbed into his top, she hated to seeming fragile to her crush

"We don't hate you Jean, you know that" He said, his hand stroking her back

"Then why do my sister treat me like I'm not there, Why did Miss Miller have to die. Why does Simon have to push me away? Why!? Why!?" She almost screamed, hitting his chest with her fist

"Jeanette…" He started to say before she interrupted him

"You don't understand how much it hurts, How I don't want to Live anymore" Her voice dimmed, her tears rolling down her cheeks

"I do understand Jean, More than you think" Alvin said quietly, slowly rolling up his left sleeve. What Jeanette saw made her gasp

His forearm was littered with scars, some seeming older than others. But there were some fresh cuts that seemed to be just scabbing over.

"Why Alvin? When did this start?" She asked, now looking him dead in the eye

"A few months ago when I found out that Brittany was cheating on me. She probably still is" He said in a reserved tone, sadly looking down at his self-inflicted damaged

"I keep asking myself the same questions, why am I not good enough for her? Did I not give her what she wants? Did I do something wrong? It's gotten to the point where I feel numb inside and I just want it to end."

She looked at him, her hand moving to his chin. Jeanette hated this feeling inside her, her heart breaking at the sight of Alvin's pain

"Alvin, she doesn't deserve you. You're perfect and the fact that she can't see that fact makes me sad." She said, stroking his face for a few seconds before beginning again "I have had a crush on you for nearly two years now and seeing how you much you loved Brittany made me wish that I was her. Please don't give up on living, the world would be terrible without you"

"Thank you Jean, I am sorry that you've been pushed to this point. I promise you I will do everything I can to make it right. I want to give you a reason to live, so you can be my reason to live" He said as he cupped his hand around hers

He leaned forward, taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger. She didn't flinch, her hands steadily pulled him closer.

It wasn't long until they were lip locked, sharing a deep kiss that sent shivers down both their spines. It was two minutes before they broke apart, both gasping for breath. Alvin could see something change in her, a red tint coming onto her face followed by a shy smile. But he knew there was something more behind that

"Let's go before the others get worried" Alvin said, helping her to her feet. They shared another brief kiss as they stood, his arm looping around her waist. She felt safe in his arms, she felt like she could take on the whole world with him at her side

The descended the stairwell from the roof, exiting out into the main hall of the school. They didn't bother to fix their dishevelled appearance, they didn't care.

They met up with their friends, who were all regrouping by the main entrance. Something seemed different, Simon, Theodore and Eleanor actually seemed worried when they saw her. Brittany seemed to simply scoff at her sister's raggedy look, looking down at her phone to probably text her friends

A feeling overwhelmed Jeannette, not one of despair or sadness but one of anger. She felt absolutely livid with her pink clad sister. The thought of Alvin suffering crossed her mind and Jeanette acted without thinking

She made her way over to Brittany, her hand curling into a fist. As Jeannette came close to her sister, her mind flashed red. Despite begin a pacifist, Jeanette raised her fist. She swung at Brittany, her fist colliding with the pink chipette's unsuspecting face.

The resounding thump as Brittany hit the floor left everyone in utter shock. Everyone but Brittany was staring at the enraged chipette, who was glaring down at her sister.

Brittany was now nursing a broken nose, tears off pain streaming down her face. She barely registered anyone but her attacker, the one person she thought would never hurt a fly.

"Brittany…You are nothing but a disgusting two timing whore, How dare you squander the love and affection of a great guy. I hope you're happy about the pain you've caused and don't you dare apologise now because I will hit you again if you do. You don't deserve forgiveness for the pain you've caused to those around you" Jeanette spat venomously at her injured sister before turning to face Alvin who was now coming out of his shocked stupor

"Britt… Where done, it's over between us" Alvin said plainly at her before taking Jeanette's hand into his. "I'm with Jeannette now… sorry"

The new couple turned away from the shocked group, simply walking out the front doors of the school.

After a Few minutes, Simon, Theodore and Eleanor caught up with the pair. They called out to them, making the couple stop and look

"What the heck happened on the roof" Simon asked, pointing at their clothes that where covered in dust from the roof

"Alvin stopped me from committing suicide" Jeanette said simply, causing the group to look shocked once again

"Jean, Why didn't you talk to use" Eleanor asked her sister, grabbing her arms

"I didn't think you would care… But thanks to Alvin, that's no longer the case"

"Ok, what's the deal with punching Brittany" Simon asked curiously

"A few months ago, Alvin found out that Brittany was cheating on Him. He became depressed and almost became suicidal like me."

"Jesus Alvin…" Simon said in shock

"Jeanette has helped me realised that suicide isn't worth it, she became my reason to live. I realised on the roof that I love her and I probably have for a long time without realising it. Sorry Si" Alvin said, scratching the back of his head

"It's ok Alvin, I suppose since we're sharing. I should tell you that… I'm gay and I'm currently dating Ryan"

"Ryan… As in my teammate Ryan?" Alvin asked in confusion

"Yeah, we met at a party one night and we sort of hooked up as you would put it Alvin. We've been dating ever since. Please don't tell anyone Alvin, Ry doesn't want anyone to know about it"

Alvin snickers but agrees to keep quiet about it, still thoroughly amused at the thought of Ryan dating his brother

"Sorry Jean, I did like you and all but I was still confused about myself" Simon said apologetically

"It's ok Simon, I'm happy now" She said, cuddling up in her boyfriend's arms

"Let's get home before David yells our tails off" Alvin said with chuckle

"That made absolutely no sense Alvin" Simon said flatly, pushing his glasses up his nose

"Oh Bite me you nerd" Alvin countered, sticking out his tongue

Jeanette lets out a giggle at the twins antics. She was finally happy for once in her life.


End file.
